


Austria dan Swiss

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Kekanak-kanakan rasanya jika Basch sampai bertengkar di tempat umum hanya karena sekotak barang murahan.





	Austria dan Swiss

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [06/06] - 11.28 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Roderich Edelstein as Austria  
> Basch Zwingli as Switzerland

“Bisakah kau tidak berlama-lama berdiri di situ?”

Seorang keuturunan Jermanik dengan wajah super jutek memandangnya keki. Basch Zwingli, beberapa saat lalu berkutat pada deretan produk keju yang terpajang di depan etalase super market, kaget setengah mati. Pria itu mengeram sebal dan segera mundur sebelum pria Austria yang mengusirnya terlebih dahulu, membiarkannya lewat begitu saja— melupakan soal barang yang diinginkan belum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

“Kau hanya akan menghalangi jalan jika terus berdiri di situ. Tidak usah banyak berpikir hanya jika ingin membeli sesuatu.”

“ _Ack_. Kau yang mengagetkanku— _hei_!”

Pria dengan rambut sebatas bahu itu berdecak. Roderich melengos tanpa dosa dan mencomot barang incaran yang sama dengan yang diinginkan pria Swiss, lantas membuat Basch kelepasan melayangkan protes.

“Keju itu—”

“Apa?”

“...”

“—...”

Saling pandang dalam diam, kaku. Kekanak-kanakan rasanya jika Basch sampai bertengkar di tempat umum hanya karena sekotak barang murahan.

Keju biasa. Ada di mana-mana. Banyak yang kualitasnya lebih baik, tapi Basch sangat menginginkannya. Masalah yang membuatnya terasa semakin pelik adalah karena keju itu hanya tersisa satu di sana.

Roderich maju dengan tampang datar. “Kau menginginkannya?”— jika saja Basch tidak memiliki gengsi untuk mengakui, dia pasti akan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh melakukan hal sememalukan itu; maka dengan sisa kepercayaan dia mengibaskan tangan tanda enggan.

“Tidak. Kau bisa mengambilnya—”

Roderich melenggang ke kasir tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan.

“Tidak! Maksudku—!”

“... apa sih maumu?”

Roderich tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerngitkan dahi, kelewat gemas. Pria itu berbalik lagi ke hadapan Basch yang tidak bisa berkutik mengluarkan kata-kata— gugup, kesal, malu. Terkutuklah hasrat yang memaksakan dirinya harus membeli keju itu apapun yang terjadi. Basch melenguh, menutup kedua matanya.

“Maaf. Hanya saja hanya keju itu yang bisa kubeli dengan uangku yang sekarang. Lagipula Lily sangat menginginkannya—” matanya memutar mencari alibi yang sesuai, walaupun kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan sebagian benar. Roderich menghela napasnya seraya berkacak pinggang, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan.

“Kau bisa mengambilnya.”

Basch mengerjap, kemudian menyerngit dalam. “Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

Roderich menggeleng dengan nada tawa. “Aku bisa membeli yang lain. Yang lebih enak, yang lebih mahal dan berkualitas.”

“Kau—”

“Baiklah, maafkan perkataanku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau akan sangat menggilai keju produksi negaraku.”


End file.
